


В чужой монастырь...

by Eidemaiden



Series: Афон [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На Афон решил иммигрировать гермафродит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В чужой монастырь...

«- Хосе, ты спас, спас всех этих детей! Ты мой герой!  
\- Это неважно, Михель, я это сделал только ради тебя! Теперь ты согласишься?  
\- Да, да, конечно! Я стану твоим партнером, Хосе. И мы заведем двух мальчиков, правда?  
\- Конечно, любимый, как ты захочешь!»

На экране головидео два прекрасных брюнета слились в поцелуе, и Джеф, наконец, выдохнув, откинулся в кресле и сунул в рот недоеденный пончик. Триста семьдесят девятая, заключительная, серия «Просто Михеля» его не разочаровала. Михель все же решил остаться с Хосе, а не с дьявольски притягательным, но злодейским Луи-Мануэлем, и сейчас весьма эротично тискал своего будущего партнера, намекая на бурное продолжение сцены после окончания титров.

Тут в дверь кабинета деликатно постучали, и внутрь просунулась русоволосая голова Роберта Ли, интеллигентного и застенчивого медбрата.

\- Сержант Миллер, если не возражаете, сержант Тайер сказал мне подождать у вас, пока он, по его словам, «не разберется с задержанным»?

\- Проходите, брат Ли. - Джеффри Миллер, сержант патрульной службы орбитальной станции Афона, поднялся со своего кресла и торжественно предложил его гостю – у кресла Тайера была сломана одна ножка, так что сидеть на нем, если ты, собственно, не сам Тайер, было невозможно, а единственный свободный стул, выполнявший в последнее время обязанности подставки для коробок с едой, был весь заляпан жиром.

Ли очень мило, на взгляд Джефа, покраснел, пригладил нехарактерно растрепанную шевелюру и неловко уселся, стараясь не оказаться спиной к собеседнику.

\- Простите, что доставляю вам столько беспокойства, - вздохнул он, - и вам, и сержанту Тайеру. Бог-Отец свидетель, этот инцидент не стоит таких тревог.

Джеф неопределенно хмыкнул.

\- Эх, брат Ли, существование Меверика Тайера меня так тревожит с первой минуты нашего с ним знакомства, что все остальные треволнения по сравнению с этим бедствием – сущий пустяк. А вот вы, судя по виду, только что пережили выброс энергии, равный пятидесяти семи килоТайерам. Передохните. И расскажите, как ухитрились оказаться в эпицентре.

Медбрат засмеялся. Джеф привычно отметил, что этот смех ему очень нравится.

\- Меня всегда поражала ваша манера речи, сержант Миллер. Вы так витиевато выражаетесь, что я заслушиваюсь и не всегда сразу понимаю смысл. Сержант Тайер увидел, что я беседовал, - он снова покраснел и продолжил тише, - мне даже неловко об этом говорить. С тем… человеком. С тем самым. Разговор был совершенно невинным, - поспешил заверить он Джефа, хотя тот и не демонстрировал никаких признаков шока или отвращения, - мистер Солэр всего лишь поделился со мной, что от него здесь все шарахаются. Бедняга Но сержант Тайер почему-то решил, что у мистера Солэра ко мне неприличный интерес, - и Ли, печально вздохнув, покачал головой.

В общем-то, на этот раз Джеф со своим напарником был полностью согласен – неискушенный Ли не заметил бы «неприличный интерес», даже если бы оказался лежащим нагишом и в недвусмысленной позе перед толпой возбужденных инопланетников. Миллер нехотя отогнал воображаемую прекрасную картину. Думать о подобном в присутствии этого ангела казалось верхом бесстыдства.

\- И теперь гермафродиту можно смело отказывать в гражданстве, поскольку Тайер в гневе лишил его мужских признаков, оторвав яйца, и тем облегчил жизнь нашей иммиграционной службе? - Иногда Джеф проклинал свой длинный язык, который совершенно распускался в присутствии симпатичных ему, Джефу, особ и тем самым их отпугивал. Правда, брат Ли, несмотря на всю свою воздушность, оказался не из робкого десятка и до сих пор ни разу не дал понять, что недоволен этой особенностью джефова характера.

Вот и сейчас он осуждающе покачал головой совершенно по другому поводу.  
\- Сержант Тайер задержал мистера Солэра за аморальное поведение совершенно безосновательно, если вы простите мне мою прямоту. У нас есть предубеждения насчет таких… людей, но разве можно осуждать кого-то заочно?

Джефу совершенно непроизвольно захотелось стать лучше. Неиспорченнее. Или хотя бы ради спокойствия этого неземного существа самому разобраться в ситуации. Но тут дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет ворвалось цунами, торнадо и кара Отцов-Основателей, ниспосланная на патрульный отдел орбитальной станции. Сержант Меверик Тайер, похлопав напарника по животу в знак приветствия, пролетел к своему месту, забрался на трехногое кресло и тут же начал на нем раскачиваться, чтобы удержать равновесие. У Джефа была своя теория, что Меверик настолько кипуч и деятелен из-за своего маленького роста и худобы. Будь он повыше и покруглее, такое количество энергии не концентрировалось бы в его тощем теле практически в критических пропорциях, а распределялось бы более равномерно.

\- Я его прищучил, - довольно заявил Тайер, подхватив со стола резиновый мячик и кидая в стену, - получит двое суток в камере, будет знать, как приставать к… о! Брат Ли, вы уже написали свидетельские показания? Джеф, дружище, ты их проверил, дело завел?

\- Нет. Я не написал, - тихо ответил Ли, опуская глаза, - и не буду. Я вам уже говорил, сержант, не было никаких приставаний.

Тайер перестал раскачиваться и едва не свалился, в последнюю секунду успев слететь с кресла и нависнуть, точнее, попытаться, над Робертом, который смирно сложил руки на коленях. Миллер решительно поправил ремень и крепко взял напарника за плечо – еще не хватает, чтобы тот устроил разнос его ангелу! То есть, просто ангелу, конечно же.

\- Джеф! - обратился к нему Тайер, не отрывая взгляда от медбрата, - нет, ты слышал? Гермафродит лапает брата Ли за руку, что-то нашептывает на ухо, а наш скромняга утверждает, что не было приставаний! Это со стороны такого существа, а?! Он же наполовину… женщина, малыш, ты забыл?! Как работать, когда главный свидетель порет чушь?!

Роберт молчал, но взгляд у него был отчаянным, и Джеф, пользуясь преимуществом роста и мышечной массы, развернул Тайера к нему спиной и подтолкнул в сторону двери.

\- Во-первых, не орать на этого свидетеля. А во-вторых, у тебя с утра был запланирован обход шести секторов, так что давай, крути свои винтики, я здесь наведу порядок.

\- А справишься? – подозрительно обернулся к нему Тайер, но по загоревшимся глазам было видно, что мыслями он уже в предстоящих обходах. К счастью, Меверик обожал заводить новые дела, но терпеть не мог вести их до конца и писать отчеты, так что отвлечь его новой целью было проще простого. – Этот… тип сейчас в шестой камере, было бессмысленно протоколировать его показания – все время врет. Но я нашел парочку свидетелей, главное, уговорить нашего, - он мотнул головой в сторону покрасневшего брата Ли, - потерпевшего.

\- С получением показаний у завзятого вруна я справлюсь. Тоже развлечение, если подумать, - философски заметил Джеф. Правда, уже в спину Тайера, который подхватил со своего стола планшет и, помахав им в знак прощания, выскочил за дверь.

Джеф вздохнул. Напарник пылал жаждой деятельности. А значит, хоть Ли больше не угрожала опасность быть порванным на дюжину маленьких медбратиков, теперь придется идти к этому проклятому гермафродиту, иначе дюжиной маленьких и одинаково кругленьких Джефов рискует стать он сам. Миллер натянул форменную куртку – с неудовольствием заметив, что, пожалуй, стоит делать меньше технических перерывов, иначе она вот-вот перестанет застегиваться на его вскормленном пончиками брюшке – и, откозыряв брату Ли, который в ответ лишь робко и благодарно улыбнулся, вывел того из кабинета и вышел сам.

Гелиос Солэр, гермафродит и головная боль иммиграционной службы Афона вот уже в течение трех месяцев, сидел на застеленной койке в позе лотоса и, закрыв глаза, медитировал. Джеф остановился в некотором замешательстве. Третий пол этого типа его не слишком смущал – сознание уже попривыкло за месяцы, да и иммиграционники успели столько нарассказывать про гермафродита, что тот казался неотъемлемой диковинкой станции. Ну, как Пьяница Эл, к примеру, который мог выдуть на спор полтора литра виски (в существование Пьяницы Эла было поверить гораздо сложнее, чем в гермафродита). Миллер, к тому же, видел Солэра пару раз, по долгу службы. Издали. В конце концов, у него не было такой навязчивой идеи выдворить того с планеты за аморальное поведение, как у Тайера, который просто хвостом ходил за гермафродитом...

Но, Отцы-Основатели, каким же он красавчиком оказался вблизи! Вот уж поистине греховное отродье. Загорелое стройное тело, гладкие мускулистые руки, идеально вылепленные, почти ангельские, черты лица, длиннющая коса выгоревших добела волос, густые ресницы, порочные губы и – Джеф невольно сглотнул – низко сидящие светлые штаны открывали завлекательный вид на косточки бедер и плоский живот с изящным пупком. Совершенную красоту портила только неприятно гипертрофированная грудь, которую обтягивала короткая курточка из плотного материала. Тут прелестное видение медленно подняло свои невозможные ресницы, являя миру огромные синие глаза, которые оглядели потеющего Джефа с головы до пят.

\- Что, уже вздрочнул, пухлячок? Или мне еще так посидеть? – мелодично поинтересовался гермафродит.

Миллер отстраненно подумал, что в последний раз так краснел лет в одиннадцать, когда, придя из школы раньше времени, застал отца с партнером на кухонном столе в интересной позе. К счастью, с тех пор прошло пятнадцать лет, и он более-менее научился собираться с мыслями в стрессовых ситуациях. А сейчас этому, как ни странно, поспособствовал и любопытный взгляд Солэра, который явно ожидал бурной реакции на свою гадость.

\- Это оскорбление – такая неловкая попытка социализироваться на Афоне? Или вам уже настолько невтерпеж, что жаждете секса с первым встречным? – несколько нетвердым, но ехидным голосом спросил Джеф. – И в том, и в другом случае сразу могу предупредить – ни единого шанса.

Гермафродит фыркнул и, распутав ноги, слез с койки.

\- Ну конечно, ни единого. И вы тут на меня слюни пускали, сержант, просто от голода. Сразу могу предупредить, - передразнил он, медленно проведя ладонями по животу и бедрам, - это блюдо вам пока не по зубам. Но кто знает, что произойдет в будущем? – и подмигнул, зараза, вновь заставив Джефа покраснеть. Только вызвав в воображении милое лицо брата Ли, тот сумел сохранить достоинство. А заодно вспомнить, зачем, собственно, явился в камеру.

\- В вашем ближайшем будущем, мистер Солэр? Могу рассказать. – Да, это было мелочно, но даже Тайер не доводил Джефа до точки кипения так быстро. - Вы двое суток просидите под арестом за домогательства по отношению к брату Ли, уважаемому человеку, работнику станционного госпиталя. Не думаю, что это вам поможет заработать доверие иммиграционной службы.

Тут улыбочка Солэра дрогнула, и Джеф даже удивился – неужели этого красавчика так просто запугать?

\- Ли - врач? – переспросил тот недоверчиво, - ого. – И тут же спохватился и зачастил. - Нет, послушайте, это меня ваш бешеный сперматозоид домогается уже третий месяц! Ходит, вынюхивает! Что ему, местных мало, что ли, и именно моя задница покоя не дает? Так может, мы бы договорились по-хорошему, чего он строит из себя Цербера? Он нарушает мое право свободно находиться на станции до принятия комиссией решения о выдаче мне гражданства Афона! Или я вас должен учить юриспруденции? Я на вас жалобу напишу за незаконное задержание гражданина Беты!

\- Напишите, – Джеф флегматично пожал плечами, скрыв ухмылку в ответ на очень меткое прозвище Тайера, - вам порекомендуют вернуться на Бету, где со своими гражданами обращаются явно уважительнее. Правда, не понятно, почему же в таком случае они хотят эмигрировать.

\- Ну уж точно не для того, чтобы торчать на орбите в обществе озабоченных мужиков, которые тут же теряют свою галантность, едва увидев грудь! – гермафродит воинственно выпятил вперед искомую часть тела, - тем более, что мужской комплект у меня в полном порядке, - и повел бедрами.

Джеф решил, что все-таки достоин того полукилограммового тортика, что завезли сегодня в любимую кондитерскую. Ведь он столько энергии потратил, чтобы не опустить взгляд и не оценить "комплект" по достоинству. А Солэр, понаблюдав за произведенным эффектом и удостоверившись, что на этот раз победа за ним, принял менее провокационную позу и пощелкал пальцами перед остекленевшими глазами патрульного.

\- Сержант, прием! Возвращаем мозг на базу. Когда вы меня выпустите?

Ну и что ему теперь прикажете делать? Брат Ли, раз уж решил, не станет писать заявление, хотя теперь Джеф был твердо уверен, что гермафродит все-таки клеился к этому ангелу. А тот либо не понял (что Джефа не удивляло, хоть и несколько печалило), либо… Нет, думать о милом Роберте в таком контексте казалось абсолютно невозможным. Но на самом деле не было никакого формального повода держать Солэра в тюрьме, а Тайер за профессиональную нечистоплотность и самоуправство и вправду мог огрести выговор.

\- Марш отсюда, - Джеф отпер дверь камеры и посторонился. – И чтобы вел себя тише воды, ниже травы. Ты у нас на заметке.

Получилось не слишком авторитетно, потому что в этот момент проклятый гермафродит повернулся к нему спиной, чтобы надеть ботинки, тем самым дав оценить более чем приятные округлости своего подтянутого зада. У Джефа зачесались руки. Уму непостижимо, почему эта скотина оказалась обладателем самого соблазнительного из виденных им тел. Хорошо хоть нагрузка в виде непропорциональной груди и зловредного характера действовала, как ведро холодной воды.

\- Я знал, что мой добрый нрав принесет плоды и уверит в абсолютной невинности, - подмигнул Солэр, выходя из камеры, - только перед законом, конечно же.

Миллер не ответил, занятый тяжелыми раздумьями – как можно одновременно испытывать животное вожделение к отвратительному типу и, ну уж признайся себе наконец, Джеф, пылкую любовь к кроткому и доброму юноше. Обычно Джефа, спокойного и медлительного, такие противоречия не раздирали!

\- Кстати, - уже на выходе из участка прибавил гермафродит, – не трону я твоего скромника, не бойся, больно мне нужны девственники.

И, прежде чем Джеф, хватающий ртом воздух, успел придумать ответ или хотя бы задать ему трепку за оскорбительный тон, помахал рукой и был таков.

А Джеф в растрепанных чувствах отправился в кафе-кондитерскую. Где обнаружил, к своим удивлению и радости, брата Ли, с задумчивым видом сидящего за чашкой кофе. Правда, тот тут же заулыбался и пригласил Миллера за свой столик. «Удивительное дело», думал Джеф, исподтишка лаская взглядом его милое лицо, «по долгу службы на станции я сталкивался с пьяницами, хулиганами, дебоширами, самыми дерьмовым сортом людей. Я пять лет работаю с Мевериком, в конце концов. Но ни один из них не старался вытянуть из меня все нервы и поиграть на них в свое удовольствие. Проклятый гермафродит». Будто подслушав его мысли, Роберт, слегка замявшись, спросил:

\- Вы будто были чем-то опечалены, сержант Миллер. Если я могу вам как-то помочь…

Джеф хотел было заявить, что уже одно присутствие брата Ли ему помогает успокоиться и не думать о том, что бы он хотел сделать с Солэром, задницей Солэра и… но это слишком напоминало сериальные страсти, так что он просто махнул рукой:

\- Я все размышлял о вредоносности женской, простите брат Ли, природы. Даже часть ее способна настолько испортить человека, что мужские гены не способны с ней справиться. Недаром Основатели предупреждали нас о греховности любого контакта с… этими.

\- Вы о мистере Солэре? – огорченно переспросил Роберт. – Он вас расстроил?

Джеф тут же ярко представил, как гермафродит, злобно ухмыляясь, расстраивает его нервы своей мерзкой игрой, а добрый брат Ли их расправляет и укладывает обратно.

\- Знаете, я никогда не встречал человека, смыслом жизни которого было бы довести собеседника до белого каления. В три предложения он оскорбил меня, Тайера, Афон и… - он прикусил язык, чтобы не проговориться про «девственника», - и все светлое, что у нас есть. Возможно, за эту особую порочность в организме отвечает именно женский ген. А значит, дефект телосложения служит своего рода маяком, предупреждающим «берегись!». Как желтая окраска у ос, к примеру.

Ему самому так понравилась эта теория, она оказалась такой стройной и так хорошо объясняла его атипичную реакцию на гермафродита, что Джеф, наслаждаясь наступившей ясностью, не сразу заметил грусть в глазах обожаемого Роберта.

\- Что такое, брат Ли? – обеспокоено спросил он, - вы жалеете, что защищали его?

Медбрат тяжело вздохнул и рассеянно разгладил складку на скатерти.

\- Когда я был аспирантом у доктора Эркхарта, нам раза три приходилось сталкиваться с тем, как ребенок рождается с родимым пятном на лице. И вы знаете, ни разу отцы этих мальчиков не роптали на нас, не пытались отказаться от детей, потому что, дескать, родимое пятно указывает на душевные пороки. – Он подался ближе к Джефу и неожиданно взял его за руку. Тому стоило огромных усилий сохранить внимание. – Внешность не имеет никакого отношения к испорченной натуре, сержант Миллер, поверьте мне, пожалуйста. И даже… вызывающее поведение мистера Солэра не указывает на злой умысел. Он – инопланетник, у них другой взгляд на мир. Возможно, если бы он понял, что вам неприятно, он бы прекратил нападки.

Н-да, тут его ангел немного загнул – даже отвлекающий фактор в виде теплой и мягкой ладони в его руке не помешал Джефу вспомнить, с каким наслаждением гермафродит его доводил. Да и неправомерное сравнение родимого пятна и принципиально другого набора хромосом сразу ставило вывод Роберта под сомнение. Но Джеф ни за что не стал бы разрушать чистые и идеалистичные представления того об окружающем мире или еще как-нибудь обижать свое сокровище. Тем более что в данный момент образ гермафродита в его воображении поблек, а мысли обратились к гораздо более приятным материям. Например, к тому, что, возможно, Роберт и не будет против, если он, Джеф, проявит немного настойчивости.

\- Я подумаю над вашей точкой зрения, брат Ли, - пообещал он тут же посветлевшему медбрату, - но сейчас уже поздно. Может быть, вы разрешите вас проводить? – и чуть не прикусил язык. Ох, Бог-Отец, как можно было облечь свое выстраданное предложение в такой сериальный штамп!

Но Роберт только улыбнулся и доверительно сообщил, покраснев:

\- Я знаю длинную дорогу…

На следующее утро путь перед Джефом был усыпан розами, его самого несли золотые крылья, а навстречу попадались лишь прекрасные и замечательные люди. Даже Пьяница Эл, в очередной раз блюющий у стены, был окружен волшебным ореолом. Короче говоря, сержант Миллер переживал самый пик романтической влюбленности и беззастенчиво получал от этого удовольствие. Вчерашний вечер прошел превосходно – они добирались до квартирки брата Ли полтора часа, и все это время шли под руку, а на прощанье договорились о следующем, уже официальном, свидании. Понятное дело, больше ни о чем Джеф думать не мог. И порция утреннего крика от «бешеного сперматозоида» (в воображении Джефа эта кличка теперь прочно пристала к напарнику) по поводу разбазаривания подследственных прошла совершенно мимо его сознания. Так что тот плюнул и сбежал на обход, пообещав устроить Джефу головомойку еще раз, когда с лица того сойдет дебильное выражение счастья. Миллер же к своим обязанностям приступать не спешил, а для начала налил кофе и с удовольствием в сотый раз предался воспоминаниям.

\- … о, как раз сержант Миллер на месте, он вас и проводит, брат Си.

Джеф чуть не поперхнулся. В дверях кабинета стояли капитан Шербо, любимое - из-за нечастых встреч с ним – начальство, и Терренс Си, нынешний глава Департамента Иммиграции и Натурализации. И, что самое подозрительное, капитан взирал на бездельничающего Джефа с отеческой лаской. По лицу же самого проницательного и одновременно непроницаемого гражданина Афона было ничего не прочесть.

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотал Джеф, отставляя чашку кофе и поднимаясь, - куда провожу?

\- Брат Си решил лично рассмотреть сложное дело с мистером Солэром, - все так же лучезарно улыбаясь, сообщил капитан, - а я не могу позволить ему пойти к этой не вызывающей доверия личности в одиночестве, особенно после вчерашнего задержания.

Джеф мысленно представил, как гермафродит набрасывается с неприличными намерениями на главу Департамена, который с каменным лицом отмахивается от него портфелем, и ужаснулся. Перспектива встречи с этим неприятным типом теперь уже не казалась такой опасной для него самого – после вчерашнего он был надежно закрыт щитом пламенных чувств и мог дать отпор любому покушению на свою нравственность.

Как по дороге сообщил брат Си, гермафродита предупредили о визите, и он должен был находиться у себя. Так что через полчаса глава Департамента, его секретарь и сопровождающий их сержант Миллер стояли перед дверью в номер Гелиоса Солэра. Брат Си закинул в рот леденец, как решил Джеф, для свежести дыхания, и позвонил в дверь.

Гермафродит открыл практически тут же, и сержант в очередной раз оказался сбит с толку. И, наверное, в каком-то смысле восхищен. Стервец на этот раз был укутан с головы до пят в какое-то покрывало, вид имел меланхоличный и страдающий, а вел себя более чем скромно: явно пытался произвести на главу Департамента положительное впечатление. Что, по-видимому, ему удалось, потому что брат Си внезапно разулыбался, приведя секретаря и Джефа в состояние шока, и приступил к собеседованию.

\- Какие причины побудили вас иммигрировать именно на Афон, мистер Солэр?

Гермафродит тяжко вздохнул и картинным жестом коснулся пальцами лба.

\- Ах, ищите женщину, как говорили на старой Земле. Всегда в корне проблемы оказывается именно она. – Секретарь покраснел, а брат Си поощряюще склонил голову, не отрывая от собеседника поистине пронизывающего взгляда. – Не дай вам рок оказаться в подчинении женщины, - все в том же патетическом тоне продолжил Солэр, - коварство и мстительность – вот имя их! – И глянул искоса на секретаря. Тот поспешно закивал, видимо, совершенно согласный с утверждением.

\- То есть, причина заключалась в женщине? – терпеливо уточнил брат Си.

\- Совершенно верно! – Гермафродит вскочил и, эффектно закинув на плечо край балахона, заходил туда-сюда перед сидящим гостями. – Я постоянно подвергался на работе – страшно сказать – сексуальным домогательствам! – Секретарь ахнул в ужасе. Даже Джеф против воли проникся сочувствием. Только брат Си оставался невозмутимым. – И, подумать только, наша идеология не позволяла мне пожаловаться, чтобы не оказаться объектом сплетен. Я ведь гермафродит! Должен быть сексуально раскрепощенным! И никого не интересовало, что, на самом деле, я, по больше части, – мужчина, и подобные приставания мне могут быть неприятны. – Джефу стало не по себе – если Солэр не считался у себя на Бете сексуально раскрепощенным, то что же представляли собой остальные гермафродиты? Терренс Си перевел на него взгляд и почему-то слегка улыбнулся. А Солэр громко выдохнул и без сил рухнул в свое кресло. – Поэтому, разочаровавшись в бетанских идеологических устоях и в женском поле, который использует свои, недоступные мужчинам, ухищрения, чтобы добиться желаемого, я решил иммигрировать туда, куда вход им, гарпиям, заказан!

Секретарь закрыл рот и начал быстро что-то строчить в своем планшете. Видимо, делал выводы. Брат Си потер лоб.

\- Что ж, ваше негодование понятно. С этим мы разобрались. Второй вопрос – какую пользу вы можете принести Афону? Каков ваш род занятий?

\- Я был замечательным спортивным инструктором, - с показной скромностью признался гермафродит. - На Бете существует культ тела, как вы, наверное, заметили, - он на миг стрельнул глазами в чудом не покрасневшего Джефа. - Я мог бы разработать специальную, революционную программу тренировок для афонцев. Быстрое избавление от лишнего веса, коррекция фигуры… - на сей раз, он явно обращался к брюшку Джефа. Вот зараза. Все зародившееся, было, сочувствие сержанта тут же улетучилось.

\- Так, ясно. – Далее брат Си задал еще с десяток стандартных вопросов, на которые получил не менее стандартные, хоть и с артистизмом оформленные ответы. По окончанию беседы он еще несколько секунд рассеянно разглядывал Солэра, после чего удовлетворенно улыбнулся и начал прощаться. – Мой секретарь сообщит вам о решении Департамента в ближайшие дни. Благодарю за искренность, мистер Солэр.

\- Всегда к вашим услугам, - слегка поклонился гермафродит и пожал руку сначала ему, потом – с гораздо бОльшим чувством – секретарю, на которого явно произвел грандиозное впечатление.

\- А вы действительно собираетесь дать этому артисту гражданство? - недоверчиво спросил Джеф, провожая главу Департамента с помощником к причалу, - у него ведь явно и в голове какие-то лишние детали, не только… дополнительная комплектация.

Брат Си, помедлив, покачал головой.

\- Не думаю. Это серьезный прецедент, и для него должна быть слишком веская причина, а не каприз частного лица. Но законно я его выдворить не могу, да и не хочу. Нам всем надо бороться с ксенофобией, сержант Миллер. Ради будущего.

Сержант даже почувствовал себя немного пристыженным.

Высокие гости отбыли обратно на Афон, а через несколько часов Джеф с некоторым злорадством узнал о резолюции. Гермафродит не представляет никакой опасности для населения, поэтому надлежит прекратить за ним пристальную слежку (это – к Тайеру), отрядить на выполнение общественных работ и повысить ему налог на пребывание на станции в связи с затратами на экстренные заседания Департамента. Солэр рвал и метал, но поделать ничего не мог.

На следующие три дня любимым развлечением патрульной службы орбитальной станции и всех ее случайных визитеров стало изобретение самых экзотических видов общественных работ для несчастного гермафродита. К своей удаче, Солэр не был свидетелем этих жарких споров и оставался в неведении, что его хотели сдать на опыты в лаборатории госпиталя, отправить мыть полы в «Веселую скотину», где частенько околачивался Пьяница Эл, сделать секретарем Тайера, чтобы тот глаз с него не спускал, и многое, многое подобное. Фантазия шутников не отличалась разнообразием, но каждое новое предполагаемое назначение встречалось взрывами идиотского хохота. Брат Ли, по причине святости своей натуры преисполненный жалости к гермафродиту, лишь качал головой и советовал образумиться.

А вечером четвертого дня в кабинет, куда за Джефом по сложившейся недавно привычке зашел Роберт, влетел взъерошенный Тайер. Он вращал глазами, размахивал руками и вообще олицетворял собой крайнее возбуждение.

\- За этим стервецом явился дружок, спаси нас Бог-Отец! – заорал он с порога. – Такой же ущербный! Там сейчас собирается толпа зевак, поглазеть на чудо. Мало нам было одного урода! Джеф, а ну марш за мной, ох, боюсь, устроят они...

Кого именно он имел в виду – двух гермафродитов или толпу – Миллер не стал уточнять. Они с Робертом быстро подхватили куртки и кинулись следом за еще более «бешенным», чем обычно, «сперматозоидом» к причальному отсеку.

Оказалось, тот паниковал зря. Солэр и его неизвестный «дружок» - пилот с серебристыми имплантантами на висках – вполне себе мирно обнимались посреди отсека и что-то тихо ворковали друг другу на ухо. Вид у незнакомого гермафродита был, правда, слегка ошарашенный – то ли толпой свидетелей, то ли нехарактерно растрепанным видом приятеля. Джефу на миг чуть не стало плохо – его разнузданное воображение тут же нарисовало картину нашествия толпы гермафродитов с Беты: все как на подбор писаные красавцы (судя по этим двум), со все более и более дефектными грудными клетками (грудь незнакомца была даже больше, чем у Солэра).

\- … тебя забрать. – Взволнованно и громко говорил тем временем новый гермафродит. – Ты ведь улетишь со мной, правда? Не останешься на этой планете? – И у Джефа отлегло от сердца. По вздоху, прокатившемуся над толпой, стало ясно, что не у него одного.

Солэр обернулся, окинул зрителей насмешливым взглядом и протянул, будто в сомнении.

\- Даже не знаю, Дэнис. Тут меня так полюбили! И предложили такие заманчивые перспективы. Работать мусорщиком на благо Афона, что может быть почетнее? – у Тайера, который стоял рядом с Джефом, задергалось веко. А Роберт, милый Роберт безуспешно пытался скрыть улыбку!

\- Ну, я прошу тебя! – экзальтированно и торопливо воскликнул «Дэнис». – Ради нашей, э… любви! Не разбивай мне сердце! – и крепко прижал дружка к себе.

Тут Джеф заинтересовался – происходящее так напоминало его любимые сериалы, что он поневоле начал сопереживать разлученным возлюбленным. Он нашел руку Роберта, и тот нежно сжал его ладонь в ответ. В толпе раздались сентиментальные аханья.

\- Ради любви и нашего будущего – я согласен! – полузадушено прохрипел Солэр, то ли страстно сжимая возлюбленного в ответных объятиях, то ли безуспешно пытаясь высвободиться.

Джеф готов был зааплодировать. А Тайер плюнул и, развернувшись, начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу на выход с причала. Видимо, смертельно обиженный тем, что ничего противозаконного не ожидалось.

Вскоре все разошлись. Солэр пошел за вещами и документами, его дружок вернулся на корабль, а Миллер с Ли отправились к дому второго очередной «длинной дорогой». На сей раз Джеф обнимал свое сокровище за талию, а тот склонил голову ему на плечо. Идти так оказалось не слишком удобно, но оба были счастливы. А на крыльце Джеф, наконец, сделал то, о чем мечтал последние месяцы – взял милое лицо своего Роберта в ладони и нежно поцеловал в губы. И был сильнейшим, хоть и приятнейшим, образом обескуражен, когда его не только страстно поцеловали в ответ, но и настойчиво потащили в квартиру.

_Эпилог_

Лейтенант бетанской службы безопасности, специальный агент шестого класса Дэнис Роудман в очередной раз проверил правильность маршрута и, потянувшись, зевнул. П-В переход всегда нагонял на него сон. К тому же он больше двух месяцев добирался до этого чертового Афона, и, честно говоря, устал скучать. А нахальная задница, ради которой он продел такой длинный путь, все еще принимала душ. Наконец, дверь пилотской кабины отъехала в сторону, и, приглаживая постриженные в антихудожественном беспорядке белые волосы, искомая задница ввалилась внутрь и, устроившись во втором кресле, со вздохом вытянула ноги.

\- Что у тебя с головой? – поинтересовался Дэнис.

\- Состриг к черту все наращенные пряди. Ох, Дэнни, какой кайф наконец-то не бояться в самый неподходящий момент остаться с половиной косы в кулаке! – приятель Дэниса запустил обе руки себе в волосы, с наслаждением их въерошив.

\- Во-первых – старший агент Роудман, во-вторых, я все еще жду объяснений, младший агент Александр Паргион. Полный рапорт составишь позже.

\- Когда это ты успел старшим агентом заделаться? – проворчал агент Паргион, однако подобрал ноги и выпрямился в кресле.

\- После операции по уничтожению твоих знакомых с Джексона, - Роудман усмехнулся, - надо же было кому-то расхлебывать то, что ты заварил, Санни. Итак, во-вторых, почему именно Афон, в-третьих, почему гермафродит, что за идиотизм? И, во-первых, на чем ты прокололся?

\- Вместе с криптоключом и микрочипом случайно прихватил коробочку с «золотой пылью», - повинился Санни. – Честное слово, случайно. А Соринелли так взбеленились. Всего-то одна коробочка. Маленькая. Но не возвращать же мне ее было. Пришлось прятаться. Но ключ я все-таки успел передать, а чип сохранить в целости, несмотря на передряги!

\- Вот скотина, - с восхищением отметил Дэнис, - если бы не успел и не сохранил, черта-с два я бы за тобой приехал. Дальше давай. Куда дел деньги от продажи своей коробочки?

\- Да протратил все подчистую, - Санни горестно вздохнул, - на пластику, на волосы, на сиськи эти гребанные, на шмотки, на билеты до Клайна и Афона, и пока торчал на этой самой орбитальной станции, которая все соки из меня за три месяца выпила! Короче, Дэнни, то есть, агент Роудман, если бы ты приехал на месяц позже, черт знает, нашел бы меня вообще!

\- Не дави на жалость, - поморщился Дэнис. – Дальше.

\- Ну, на Клайне меня почти выследили и постепенно загоняли в угол. Так что нужно было срочно делать пластику и убираться оттуда. На Афон как раз отходил частный рейс с редкими образцами какого-то генома для их медцентра. А они же все идейные. Пришлось выдумывать, что хочу иммигрировать на эту Богом забытую планету, туристом бы не взяли конечно. Еле успел оставить тебе координаты рейса.

\- Ну ладно, а гермом-то почему?! – этот вопрос никак не давал натуральному гермафродиту Дэнису покоя. - Ни один герм в твердом уме не попрется на Афон! Я тебя еле узнал.

\- А если бы они все же дали мне гражданство?! – возмутился Санни его непонятливостью. – Так и сгнил бы я на этой планетке. А изображать герма было прикольно. По крайней мере, первые недели. Я из себя такую суку строил, эх! Вспоминать приятно.

\- Уверен, что только строил? – поинтересовался Дэнис желчно. – И что, никто не догадался? На всей станции не нашлось ни одного умника?

\- Да вообще никто, представь! – заржал Санни. – Один раз я, правда, чуть не попался. Жутко перетрусил. Как раз незадолго до твоего приезда. Черт, Дэнни, ты не представляешь, как вовремя прилетел!

\- Благодарить будешь позже. Я слушаю.

\- Ну так вот, у меня была назначена встреча с их важной шишкой, главой Департамента по Иммиграции….

\- Фамилия? – прервал его Дэнис.

\- Си. Терренс Си. Раньше не слышал про такого. Неважно. Главное, что перед самой встречей я во сне повредил левую грудь. Эта сволочь-продавец утверждал, что гарантия на них два года! А она у меня и полгода не продержалась!

\- Ближе к делу.

\- Да, точно. Пришлось заворачиваться чуть ли не по уши в большой саронг, чтобы только не было видно, что одна грудь болтается гораздо ниже другой, да еще и криво расположена. Я уж не знаю, что этот тип подумал, но он явно с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заржать мне прямо в лицо. Черт. К счастью, все обошлось.

Санни предусмотрительно решил не делиться с другом еще одним своим промахом – когда с голодухи чуть не закадрил хорошенького врача. Вот был бы конфуз... Повезло, что тот озабоченный и прилипчивый, как налоговый инспектор, коп его поневоле спас.

\- Да уж, придуркам везет, - покачал головой Роудман, и Санни понял, что можно расслабиться.

\- Слушай, а что это тебя там на пирсе потянуло на все эти разговоры о вечной любви, разбивании сердец? - хитро спросил он, пододвинувшись. Дэнис был редкостным красавцем со столь же редкостным по вредности характером, и обычно инстинкт самосохранения помогал Санни держать руки при себе. Теперь же спермотоксикоз отключил у него все инстинкты, кроме полового, и его как магнитом тянуло к роскошному телу рядом.

\- А что мне было говорить? Агент Паргион, смирно, шагом марш на корабль? Афонцы, конечно, блаженные, но не совсем же идиоты. И я даже не буду притворяться, что не замечаю твоих маневров. Руки, агент!

\- Да ладно тебе, - Санни сполз с кресла на пол и, обхватив колени Дэниса, потерся щекой о его бедро, - ну я же знаю, что у тебя ко мне слабость. Очень слабенькая слабость, но есть! Дэнни, у меня полгода не было секса! И у тебя месяца два – точно. Ну не строй из себя каменную задницу! Ты ведь почему-то прилетел за мной! Сам!

\- Я с тебя самолично шкуру спущу, Александр, а потом то, что останется, отдам на растерзание начальству, у него к тебе тоже множество вопросов накопилось, - Дэнис раздвинул ноги, и Санни со счастливой физиономией вполз между ними, обхватив его за пояс.

\- Ага, только можно я тебя трахну сначала, а? Мочи нет терпеть. А потом что хочешь со мной делай.

\- Ты вообще слышал, что я тебе сказал? – безнадежно спросил Роудман. – Не надейся, что эта новая симпатичная мордашка тебя спасет.

Обладатель симпатичной мордашки лишь согласно угукнул и сноровисто расстегнул его китель. Нижнюю футболку Дэнис не носил, так что Санни тут же зарылся лицом между его аккуратными грудями и издал вздох блаженства.

\- Ах, богатство какое, - простонал он, стараясь не отрывать губ от мягкой кожи, - только идиоты не понимают, как вы, гермафродиты, офигительны, Дэнни!

 

**КОНЕЦ**

  _2009 г_


End file.
